


The Way You Grab Me (must wanna get nasty)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Jeff’s teenage son won’t treat his Omega boyfriend Jensen right, well Jeff has no problem claiming Jensen and taking him for his own.Warnings for underage sex.





	The Way You Grab Me (must wanna get nasty)

Jared was Beta. More than that. Jared was the most Beta Beta that ever came out of an Alphas's loins. His disposition was mild and cheerful. His drive- for success, for sex, for whatever, was mild at best. He was loyal to a fault. He was destined to be an accountant. Even if it wasn't actually an accountant, it would be the moral equivalent of one. For God's sake, the boy had the hottest piece of ass Omega Jeff had seen in years up in his room. They had the door open, never mind that Jeff had forbidden the boy to have company over behind a closed door. An Alpha son would have found a way around that restriction. They had the door open, one foot on the floor, and space for Jesus between them. They were studying trigonometry, for real. Not just 'studying' as an excuse to canoodle. But quizzing each other from flash cards.

Jeff, on the other hand, felt no compunction taking what he wanted from a Beta, even if that Beta was his own son. 

***

Jensen was nervous. Even though he and Jared had been seeing each other for months now, this was the first time he'd been in the other boy's room. Jensen was sure something would happen tonight. Their first time to make out, maybe second base. No further, because Jensen wasn't a slut, but he was sixteen and his blood just boiled to look at Jared's broad shoulders and adorable dimples sometimes. Jared had fallen into his church's chastity program, by way of the youth group basketball club and so far Jared had gone no further than brief pecks on the cheek. 

Betas were monogamous by nature. Betas were kind. They were steady and reliable. Betas were gentle and the very best kind of mate an Omega could have. That's what his Om, Donny, had told him many times. Jensen's real father, an Alpha, had knocked Donny up when Donny was only fourteen and then ditched as soon as the pregnancy became inconvenient. Allan, technically Jensen's stepfather, was father to Jensen in any way that really counted and he was Beta, as Beta as they were made. That was what Jensen knew he wanted in a mate. Someone who could step up. Someone who would be loving and respectful.

Would it kill him to at least try and cop a feel sometime though? If he was any more respected by Jared, he would die of boredom.

"You two staying out of trouble?" asked a gruff, deep voice from the hallway. 

Then he stepped into the doorway. Jeff. Jared's Alpha father. Equally as tall as Jared, even more broad shouldered. Every time they were in the same room, Jensen found himself blushing behind his freckles. Jeff made no effort to hide his possessive gaze over Jensen's body. He'd once, a few weeks ago, even slapped Jensen's admittedly lush ass one time as he walked past Jensen in the kitchen. Jared's head had been in the fridge at the time, looking for snacks. God, Jensen loved his Beta boyfriend, but his dad was a sexy as hell. He was unrepentant the way he stared at Jensen's small but perky breasts, the same ones Jared wouldn't even touch. 

"Just helping Jensen study for his Trig test on Monday," Jared said, barely looking up from his pile of flash cards. "It'll be finals before you know it."

"Studying for trig. Is that what you kids are calling it these days? Seriously, it's Friday night. Shouldn't you be out trying to sneak beer and getting to third base with your Omega there?"

"It's really hard," Jensen said, meaning the math class, of course.

Jeff quipped immediately, "That's what he said."

Jensen flushed again, not able to not think about the monster knot Jeff was probably hiding in the wool slacks from the suit he was still wearing. He'd loosened his tie and undone the first button. God was he one sexy motherfucker. A fucking beast. Jensen had had a crush on Jeff for years.

"Okay. Curfew is still eleven, even if Jensen is spending the night."

Jared protested, "But it's not like we have to get Jensen home or anything."

"Eleven is still plenty of time to give him a nice stiff one and get your studying in too. Jen, you know where the guest room is, right?"

"Yes, Sir," Jensen said. He was spending the night. Donny and Allan were going to some kind of marriage retreat thing for the weekend. It wasn't that they didn't trust Jensen, but still you wouldn't want an Omega to spend even a single night alone. 

"Good. I expect you in separate rooms by eleven. I'll be in my room, doing things more suited to a Friday night than math," Jeff said. He looked Jensen up and down in a predatory kind of way that sent a shiver up Jensen's spine. "And with any luck you will be too, soon."

Jeff walked down the hallway to the stairs. His suite and the guest room were both on the lower level. Jensen turned back to Jared, who didn't even blink, just said to him, "In right triangle ABC, leg length BC=20 and angle B = 41º. Find hypotenuse length BA to the nearest hundredth..."

"Oh, hell, I don't know," Jensen snapped. "He's right. It's Friday night. I can't even concentrate any more. Not on math anyway."

Jared grinned, bringing out his dimples. Fucking adorable, that's what his boyfriend was. "You're right. I know just the thing."

Jared got off the bed. He closed the door almost all the way closed. He walked over to the media cabinet on the other wall. Jensen had high hopes. Maybe he was turning on some music. Some make out music. But no, he tossed Jensen a game controller and asked, "What do you think? Gears of War or Halo?"

Jensen was crushed but he plastered on a smile and said, "Halo is lame. Bring it, dude!"

Three hours later, well past eleven, because they'd got so caught up in the game, Jensen crept downstairs, hoping he wouldn't disturb Mr. Morgan. Only there was no hope of avoiding that. The man was sitting in the living room, on the sofa, book in hand, only a reading light on. Fuck, even the thick black rimmed glasses he wore for reading were sexy as hell. His beard was more salt than pepper, but his hair was still mostly black. He looked up at Jensen and took the glasses off, set them aside. 

"Have a nice evening of Netflix and chill?" he asked. 

Jensen flushed again. "No, just Xbox."

"He touch you at all, Babydoll?"

Not sure why he would admit it, Jensen shook his head. 

"An Omega like you should be well fucked, and often and by someone who knows how," Jeff said. Then, "Go on in to bed. I'll be in, in a moment, to see if there's anything you need."

Jensen thought about his boyfriend, upstairs, long hair all over the place, drooling onto the pillow, game controller still clutched in his hand. He thought about that bedroom, with the action figures and the posters. He was such a cute boy. He doted over Jensen. He was the best thing that had ever happened to Jensen. They were in love. Weren't they? 

Yeah, there was something Jensen needed. The D. Inside him. In his cunt. In his mouth maybe. The D and the K, for sure. He wasn't going to say that though. He couldn't. He was in love with Jared. Sweet Jared. Innocent Jared. Pure and chaste Jared.

"You know, if I hadn't changed his diaper so many damn times, I would wonder if my son even has a cock. A hot bitch like you all over him and he hasn't taken it out of his pants yet. That's not natural, even for a Beta," Jeff said.

At that, Jensen ran to the guest room. It was through the kitchen and the great room, at the back of the house. About as far away from Jared's bedroom as you could get. He had dropped off his duffel in the room earlier and he dug into it now, looking for his sweat pants and a t-shirt. He pulled off his jeans, his t-shirt, then the sports bra that held his little breasts flat and controlled. He was about to pull on his night wear, but then he thought about what Jeff had said, about needing to be fucked often and by someone who knew how. About coming in to see if he needed something. 

He wouldn't, would he? With his son in the same house, just upstairs. Jensen must just be misinterpreting things. Even so, Jensen was curious. He crawled under the duvet as naked as the day he was born and waited, lights off. It wasn't fifteen minutes later when the door opened, letting in a pale crack of light, then closed again. He was standing there. Not Jared. Jeff. He wore only a pair of black knit pants, low slung on his waist, showing off his chest hair. He was thick through the middle, substantial. The front of his knit pants bulged out obscenely. 

"You sure there's nothing you need?" he asked. He flicked on the room lights. There was no overhead light, but the room was lit by a couple of wall lamps, casting a warm light over the place, making Jeff's skin glow and his gray hairs shine like silver. Jensen was torn. Between clutching the duvet tighter and closer to his chin and telling the man to go to hell and throwing the covers off and telling the man to just fuck him already. 

Something must have turned him on even more at this moment, because Jensen could see the man's cock twitch and grow inside his pants. 

Jensen threw off the covers. He was lost. He was a lousy, cheating bastard, throwing over to the first Alpha that came panting around, just like people said when they were telling Betas not to date Omegas. 

"Yeah, need your dick in my pussy," he said. "Need your knot."

Jeff didn't talk. He tugged his pants down, freeing the monster dick he hid in there, even bigger than Jensen had guessed. He was at full erection, no knot yet, but he was still huge, like battering ram huge. He stalked over to the bed and grabbed Jensen's wrists. His hands were huge on Jensen's delicate bones. He held Jensen's wrists down in one hand and with his legs and and the free hand, he spread Jensen's thighs, got Jensen's ankles hooked around his shoulders and he pushed in, no lube, no prep, no regard for the virginity he was taking. 

It burned. Not so painful but like he was going deeper into a stretch than he was used to. Fuck. The man was huge, so much bigger than any thing Jensen had put inside of himself before, vegetables and fruits stolen from the kitchen mostly. Donny had been scandalized the one time Jensen suggested he wanted a practice knot. This was way bigger than even that one banana had been. Jensen's body stretched, though. Jensen's body accommodated. He began to slick up. Jeff, for his part, was relentless. He fucked like a machine, hard and fast and long. There was power behind his thrusts, a deep core strength. 

It was amazing. 

Every stroke brushed against Jensen's internal clit in just the right way. He was forceful. He wasn't even trying to turn Jensen on. He was just taking what he wanted, chasing after his own orgasm right from the start. He was using Jensen and Jensen didn't fucking care, because it felt so damn good. 

"If I knew what a hot bitch you were, I wouldn't have waited all these months for Jared to make his move first," Jeff said. 

It should have been a turn off. It should have been offensive, being called a bitch like that. It just made it hotter. Jensen could feel his insides turn to liquid and begin to churn. He was going to come soon. He was going to call out to Jeff, to warn him, but Jeff just slapped one of his big hands over Jensen's face. 

"Just take it," he said, punctuating his sentence with a hard thrust that seemed to bottom out Jensen's pussy. "Come for me, bitch."

Jensen did, spraying clear fluid from his little cock and from his pussy, drenching the guest bed below them. He cried out against Jeff's hand. Jeff just kept going, taking his pleasure in Jensen. It seemed like hours and it was three wrenching, exhausting orgasms later, Jeff came, his knot inflating inside Jensen, sealing them together. Jensen could feel the flood of hot fluid filling him up inside.

"Shit! You have to pull out. You can't knot me," Jensen said, in a panic, suddenly remembering about things like condoms and spermicides. He'd had a couple of condoms, brought in a fit of hopefulness about Jared. Jensen hadn't even remembered to ask Jeff to use one.

Jeff had collapsed and laid heavily on top of Jensen. "Worried about getting pupped?" he asked, sleepily. "Don't worry. You'll look adorable with my pups in your belly."

"I can't. We can't," Jensen said. 

"I said don't worry. I'll take care of you," he said. He yawned and rolled over onto his back, taking Jensen with him, so Jensen was sprawled over his chest and belly. That was much more comfortable than squished under his not inconsiderable bulk. He was quickly asleep, still tied up with Jensen. 

Jensen laid there, awake, stunned by the immensity of what had just happened. On one hand, fuck it had been good, far better than fumbling experiments with fingers and vegetables had led him to think it would be. On the other hand, Jared, asleep, just upstairs. And on the third hand, Jeff talking casually about impregnating him, as if that could just happen. What did 'take care of you' mean in this context? 

Jensen must have fallen asleep at some point, otherwise, how could he have been woken up by Jeff nosing at his tits, licking and nibbling at the nipples. The light bites were painful, but somehow, they made the little kitten licks between so much better. From the pale light in the window, it was early morning, maybe six or so. Jensen tried to push Jeff away, as awesome as what he was doing felt.

"We can't," he said. "Stop. Jared." 

"He's already gone on his run. He'll be gone at least an hour and a half."

"I mean we can't. He's my boyfriend. Last night was a mistake. We should never have done that. We can't do it again."

Jeff pulled back and he sat up. "If you're really certain of that, of course. But think about it, Jensen. The boy's been dating you nine months and has he even touched those gorgeous tits of yours?"

"No. He says that true love waits."

"I suppose it does, doesn't it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you love Jared? That door has a lock, Jensen. I assume you knew that. You knew what I wanted. Wouldn't you have locked it if you loved the boy? Because you didn't. You were waiting for me, legs spread."

"I," Jensen started, then couldn't finish, because it was true. He'd wanted Jeff to walk into the room and fuck him. Jeff was right. Jensen was a cheating bitch who didn't deserve a treasure like Jared. 

"I wouldn't take it too hard, sweetheart," Jeff said, pulling Jensen into his arms. "Jared's eighteen. Old enough to know what he wants and take it. Nine months is plenty of time for even a Beta to seal the deal. I do his laundry and believe me, he's got a normal sex drive for a teenage boy."

"He doesn't want me," Jensen said, not feeling nearly as devastated as he thought he should. 

"He thinks he should want you, because who wouldn't. You are perfect. Gorgeous. And meant for me. You were never meant to be Jared's mate. You were meant for an Alpha. C'mere, baby. I want you."

And then he laid Jensen out again, layering kisses on top of kisses, stealing all of them. He made Jensen squirm and cry out like a whore, coming even before he laid on top of Jensen and pressed into him, slow and inexorable, no less forceful than the night before. His slowness was the same as glaciers. It pulverized Jensen no less than that, reshaped him, scraped him raw in places. When Jeff came inside Jensen, it was no more protected than the night before, also realized only after the fact. 

"You're going to get me pregnant," Jensen protested, trying to wriggle out from under the man. Jeff held his wrists down to the mattress, pinned Jensen there like a butterfly. Jensen felt no less beautiful, no less doomed. Even if he could have gotten out from under Jeff, they were still tightly tied. Jensen's traitorous pussy was tightly clamped around Jeff's knot, still milking all the come out. 

"God, I hope so. We'll have such beautiful babies." He laughed a little. "So long as they take after you, that is."

"I can't," Jensen protested. "I'm in high school. I'm going to graduate, then go to SIU and become a teacher and..."

Jensen stopped. So much of that was Jared's dream. That was what he couldn't stop talking about. His plans for them. He was going to SIU next fall. It was his idea Jensen follow him there. It was his idea Jensen become a teacher. Jensen didn't even know what he really wanted. His was the first generation of Omegas where it was pretty much taken for granted that they could go to college if they wanted. But, what if what Jensen really wanted was babies? And soon. No one would blink an eye if he got pupped up and mated rather than graduate high school. Jared and Jensen's Om. 

"We can't. You're my boyfriend's father."

"And he's had his chance to seal the deal."

For a minute, Jensen allowed himself to picture it. Himself, full and round, a pup inside of him. Not just any pup, but Jeff's. In this beautiful, huge house, not as a guest, but as the Omega of the house. A sexy beast like Jeff as his Alpha, himself as a pampered, desired Omega. A mate. But it was impossible. Every time, Jensen pictured family holidays, there was Jared, suffering on the sideline, knowing his father had stolen the Omega that should have loved him. 

"I can't. I can't," Jensen said. 

"You have. You did," Jeff said. "We can."

It was inevitable. It was one those things that you had to just let crash over you. Jensen let himself go slack, relax under Jeff's massive body. The sex, it was magnificent, like nothing Jensen had experienced before and he craved more of it. 

"Good," Jeff said. "You won't be sorry. We'll find the right time and way to tell him."

Then Jeff started to kiss Jensen. It was perfect. His lips were every bit as powerful as the rest of him. His beard so soft yet so scratchy. He was unabashed, proud of his desire for Jensen. He demanded entrance to Jensen's mouth and Jensen felt himself melting, like chocolate in the summer. Yet he was fiercely tender, delicate as he worked Jensen's lips. They kissed like Jensen had always wanted with Jared, not those Maiden Aunt like pecks he'd been getting. He could fall in love with a man who kissed like this. 

Their time together fled quickly, the clock inching to the time when Jared was due to return from his run. Jeff was still hard and they were still tied together but Jared would be back any minute. Jeff was only slightly softer.

"I'm sorry, Baby, this isn't going to feel good, but we have to separate. Try and relax. Bear down when I pull out."

Separating from Jeff was like something was being pulled out by the root from inside Jensen. There wasn't any blood, but it felt like someone had punched him in the junk. Jeff didn't feel any better from the look of him. His face was white and while his knot had gone instantly flat, it was angry burgundy red. 

"We aren't meant to be apart," he told Jensen, with a quick kiss. "Go shower. He's Beta. He won't smell me on you if you wash."

By the time Jensen walked into the kitchen, hair still damp, dressed in jeans and a shirt, feet still bare, Jared was in the kitchen, gulping down most of a quart of chocolate milk, still sweaty, big drippy beads all over his bare torso. "Ugh, go shower," Jensen said. "I can smell you from here."

"Aw, man, I'm just going to get sweaty again. Chad called. He wants to know if we want to go hiking."

Jensen frowned, remembering what had happened the last time Chad has suggested they go hiking. "Uh, yeah, no. I think I'll just stay here and you can go hiking with your buddies."

"He promises there won't be any kegs involved this time and that we won't head off the official trail for any reason."

"Still, no. But you go have fun with your crazy friend."

In less than two hours, Jared had shoved a crazy huge lunch down his face and was gone out the door to pick up Chad. Jensen was back in bed with Jeff, three of Jeff's thick fingers in his pussy, learning just how skilled the man was at manipulating an Omega's internal clit. 

***

Weeks went by. They still didn't tell Jared. The time wasn't right. Jared still didn't ask for anything more than his brief pecks on Jensen's cheek. The one time that Jensen turned his head deliberately as Jared approached, so their lips couldn't help but meet, Jared pushed Jensen away gently.

"I had wanted our first kiss, our first real kiss, to be something special. Not just in the parking lot of the Baskin Robbins," he said. 

Jared was a real gentleman though. He'd bought Jensen's scoop of double chocolate and held doors open for him. And Jensen couldn't help but think about how just that morning, while Jared had been off on his training run, how Jeff had pinioned him, arms held tightly behind him, bent over the living room sofa, and ate out Jensen's ass and pussy, then fucked him fast and animal like, pulling out to spill all over Jensen's back, not daring to tie up for fear that Jared would return before they could pull apart.

It was one week before prom. The school year was almost over. They weren't going to the prom. Not that Jensen wanted to go. It was a stupid waste of money. They'd talked about it, rationally, gone over the pros and cons of going and in the end, they'd decided not to go. It was the most sensible decision.

After their ice cream, Jared drove them back to his place. They sat on the back deck and watched the sun go down. 

Then Jared spoke, his voice measured and calm. "There's something we need to talk about. You know how you didn't want to go to my prom? I, uh, decided I really did want to go. I asked someone else. I asked Osric."

"Osric? You asked the squirmy little dude with the cello? Rather than asking me again?" Jensen asked, not believing what he was hearing. Osric had suddenly moved to their town and high school a few months ago, always a hard time for a high school kid, but Jared and his friend's had taken Osric into their group. 

"I really like Osric. That's kind of what we really need to talk about more than the prom. I always used to just think I was really good. Like that being pure wasn't hard for me at all. You know, like temptation didn't really bother me. And it wasn't until I started hanging around Osric that I realized that wasn't true. I just wasn't tempted by you and that's not really fair to you at all, to let you hang around hoping for a day that wasn't ever going to come. I don't think we should see each other any more. I'm really, really sorry."

He was being dumped. Jared was dumping him. For the geeky, short kid who wasn't even cool enough for marching band but had to be in the concert orchestra. It wasn't that Jensen didn't know. It wasn't that Jeff hadn't told him more or less the exact same thing but it hadn't ever sunk in like this before. It hadn't come from Jared's lips before. Now it was real. It was true. It was agony and guilt and all kinds of sharp and unhappy things he was being tossed into all at once. Jensen ran in through the patio doors. You had to go through the house to get out onto the street. Halfway through the kitchen, he blindly into Jeff's solid body and suddenly he was sobbing into Jeff's firmly cushioned chest.

Jared was just behind him. He stood and watched impassively as Jensen wept his distress and rejection out onto Jeff

"What's going on?" Jeff asked. "What did you say to him?"

"Just the truth. Dad, could you take Jensen home? We aren't going to be seeing each other any more. I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you always thought Jensen is good for me but he's not the one for me. It's just not fair to him to let him keep thinking that."

Jared walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. Jeff brushed Jensen's hair and held him close, all comfort and kindness, no hint of the sexual animal now. 

"Truth hurts, huh?" Jeff asked after a bit. 

"I know I don't have any right, but I didn't think it would feel like this," Jensen said. 

"C'mon, I'll take you out for a drive. I know just the kind of medicine you need to feel better."

An hour later, his knees up by his ears, bent in half so far he could hardly breathe as Jeff pounded into him, Jensen felt a lot better, even as Jeff talked filth into his ear.

"Not even an hour later and you're getting your slutty Omega cunt filled up. Gonna fill your cheating pussy up with my come. He think's you're crying on my shoulder. He hasn't got the slightest clue that you're in the back of his Daddy's car, writhing on his Daddy's knot, crying out like the pretty cunt you are."

He made Jensen come, over and over again, telling Jensen each time, "That's it. That's Daddy's good girl."

It was like some electric surge to Jensen's spine when Jeff called him that and Jensen screamed as he came.

"You going to take all of Daddy's come like a good girl?" Jeff asked as he hammered into Jensen's body. 

"Yes, Daddy," Jensen said. "I'm your good little cunt."

Jeff groaned and then he came, buried deep in Jensen. "Oh, you're amazing, Baby. I can't wait any more. I can't. You're all mine now. Mine."

With that, he suddenly sank his teeth into the side of Jensen's neck. 

Jensen knew all the mechanics, how there was a mating gland in the side of an Omega's neck, that when stimulated properly, by a bite during highly charged sex, it could trigger a hormonal cascade. There would be a flood of oxytocin, adrenaline, serotonin, dopamine, and vasopressin, along with others unique to Omegas that would open the neural pathways and start the mating bond. You learned all of that in sex ed class. What Jensen didn't know was just how soaring he would feel, like a bolt of lightening. It was an intense rush of pleasure unlike anything Jensen had ever know, levels and levels beyond an orgasm. 

"Going to take you home tonight," Jeff said. "For forever."

They laid together for as long as it took for Jeff's knot to deflate naturally. Then they sat out on the hood of Jeff's SUV and watched the stars together, far enough outside of town that the sky sparkled with them, they could even see the glow of the Milky Way shimmering in the sky. 

"We should have waited a while," Jensen said, finally, snuggled into Jeff's bare side, both of them covered with a blanket from the back. The mating bite burned, painful and throbbing, but body to body contact with Jeff made it feel better. "I don't want to hurt him."

"He'll get over it. Eventually. He didn't want you. I do. He didn't love you. I do love you. You wanted me, not him. We should call your parents, tell them what happened. They need to know."

"Tomorrow," Jensen said. "I just want this night that no one else knows about. Wait, you... love me?"

He touched the mating bite, gently. He didn't have to put a claiming bite on Jensen. A lot of Omegas never got one. 

Jeff said, softly, "I've been crazy about you since the first time I saw you."

"I was twelve," Jensen said, thinking of the neighborhood pool party they'd been invited to not long after he'd moved to town and how he'd met Jeff and Jared there. 

"You were much too young, even though you smelled mature enough to get bred up. I decided I had to let you grow some. And then, before I could make my move, you were suddenly dating Jared. I wanted so much to be happy for you both, but it killed me to see him bumbling around you, never giving you what you really wanted. I thought maybe you loved him. I think it was just puppy love and you grew out of it. Wish I'd just taken you at twelve, sometimes."

"Me too," Jensen said, wondering what his life would have been like. It was legal, to mate an Omega at twelve, if they were ready to be bred, just not very common. "You gonna keep me bred up all the time? Give Jared a dozen half siblings?"

"As many as you want, Babydoll. You gonna be my baby girl sometimes? Get all pretty for me and wear dresses?"

"Maybe sometimes," Jensen promised, feeling sleepy and safe in Jeff's strong arms. 

***

Jensen had fallen deeply asleep because he woke up in a bedroom he'd never been in before, but it's familiar, deep and musky smell told him it was Jeff's room, the master suite of the big house. He was naked, sort of sticky and crusty with dried come. He was sore and even bruised here and there, purple marks that could only be from Jeff's hands on him. He was marked, inside and out, by Jeff. 

Jeff himself was nowhere to be seen, but he'd left a note and a small pile of things on the dresser top. The note said, "Wear as much of this pile as you want. I went out to get breakfast, back soon. Don't wash."

The first item in the pile was a black lace dress, sheer, the lace very full of holes, no lining. On top of that was a box. There was a collar inside. The tag at the neck read, "Jeff's bitch". The collar was gold or gold colored metal. It might be mistaken for a necklace but was very obviously a collar to Jensen.

There wasn't anything else to the pile. No undergarments. It was a pretty easy choice to slip the dress over his naked body. He liked dresses, always had, even as a little kid. His Om and Dad had insisted he never wear anything but boys's clothing, but it felt like denying part of his Omega nature to never wear dresses. The dress floated on, light and pretty, more decorative than covering. One of his pink nipples popped out of a hole in the lace and the lace couldn't be shifted to provide coverage. 

The collar, that wasn't so much an easy choice, though perhaps it was an inevitable one. Jeff brought out a submissive side to Jensen. He already let Jeff bend him over stuff, hold him down, force him to orgasms. Jensen slipped the collar on and did up the clasp. It wasn't locked. He could take it off if he wanted. 

Then he went to face his new life and the new day. 

Jared was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking chocolate milk. He didn't seem surprised to see Jensen at all. He shook his head. There was hurt in his eyes but he didn't let it explode. He just said. "I figured. This isn't a new thing, is it? You and my dad, for a while?"

"Yeah," Jensen said. "That first time I stayed the night. That was the first time."

It was only then that Jensen heard the noise and then Jared groaned in obvious pleasure. Jensen looked down. There was a short Omega under the table, bobbing his head up and down on Jared's cock. Osric. He was naked and smelled well fucked. Jared wove his fingers through the Omega's short black hair and started guiding his head up and down, urging him on at first, then downright fucking his face. So much for Jared's vows of chastity and purity before marriage.

Then Jeff came in with a brown paper sack. He smiled when he realized Jensen was wearing both dress and collar. He set the bag down and pulled Jensen into a deep, even crushing hug. "Such a good girl for me. Did you want to get under that table and earn the first part of your breakfast?"

"Yeah," Jensen said as Jeff took a chair. Jensen crawled under the table and tugged Jeff's hard cock out of his black knit pants. This was going to be fun, he thought as he wrapped his lips around Jeff's cock. So good. It felt just right to be here, his mouth getting outside of Jeff's huge cock. 

END


End file.
